It is often desirable to store items where they may be most used. While such location is convenient, it may not be the best place to store such items. For those individuals who use tools for business, such tools are often stored in an automobile or truck. One of the drawbacks to keeping tools inside of the automobile or truck is that the large number of tools may prevent use outside of work. A device that allows for tools to be stored in an area for a specified time and easily transported out of the area would be desirable. A device that allows a user to utilize the seat of a vehicle for storage purposes is also desirable.